rottfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ohlmann
~~ Welcome Hi, welcome to Revenge of the Titans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Behemoth-Class Titan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GentleGiant03 (Talk) 19:23, October 3, 2011 Information to add (that I store here before formating) * Alien wave composition ** every spawn point create wave of alien. The wave size depend on the level (10 at the start of a world, 14 at the end), how many wave have already spawned (up to three more titan), and the kind of titan (up to nine less titan for "difficult" type like wraith) ** In survial, a spawn point move once it released one wave. Otherwise, they just wait some seconde (8 ?) before starting again ** Each wave can have only one leader, the odds being directly proportional to the difficulty (0% at the lower difficulty possible, 100% if you are at the max) **The number of wave before the end of level escape my grasp :( * how endless titan are chosen. It's pretty simple for an IT person, but explaining it is pretty difficult **Titans have an (endless) min level, that is the minimum level where they can appear without condition. **They also have research-related condition. If you have the good condition they can appear before theirs min level. I am still investigating stuff, and of course testing how exactly it work. I suppose they are additionnals condition : you can't make ghost appear at lvl 8 because you just got capacitor. But Occulus, for exemple, seem to definitely appear faster if you got Cooling tower. * how powerup are chosen ** They are category of powerups : titan leader don't drop powerup in the same way as random map powerup ** It seem that for every category, they are 10 fixed outcomes and the game pick one each time you get one, without replacing it. That mean, for example, that every 10 leader powerup, they will alway be 8 $50 bonus and two short duration powerups ** Because of thoses peculiarities, if you recolt every powerups that appear, you will have more or less the same quantity of each short duration powerups, and the same quantity of each exotic powerup... ** ... except that, for exotic powerup, there is a condition : the research that unlock an addons also unlock the corresponding exotic powerup, if it exist. Thing that appear to be bug' : * explosions alway do one damage to your building, even when it's a Cretus Cretus. * Nanohardening make effectively your building immune to disruptor shockwave, like the disruptor shielding but with additional benefit (like immunity to explosion) Ohlmann 22:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello good sir. If you are still active, that is. I am Fishrus, new editor and savior of this wiki, I plan to team up with other members to restore this wiki! If you have noticed, it's unfinished. Pages needed, it's a MESS. That's where I come in! I plan to make sure everything is in order the best I can! I have the Expirence, and I hope that some day we can fix this wiki to its proper place! Fishrus (talk) 07:02, October 29, 2016 (UTC)Fishrus